Confessions of the heart
by Thilbo Bagginshield
Summary: Nick and Greg finally tell each other how they feel, but in different ways. Slash Nick/Greg This is a song fic if you don't like don't read.
1. When You Say Nothing At All

**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:** I don't own CSI nor the songs I'm choosing to use.

**Description:** Nick and Greg finally tell each other how they feel, but in different ways.

**Title for chapter 1:**

When You Say Nothing At All

**Nicks POV.**

This day had started out rather annoyin' for me. Well you see first off I was already runnin' late for work because of an accident that I got stuck behind so when I do finally arrive Griss decides to chew me out for bein' late, but later apologizes actually apologizes which I might add is very unlike him to do so it kind of stunned me for a bit, but I accepted his apology and he told me that Warrick was waitin' for me at the newest crime scene so I turned towards the locker room. I opened my locker grabbed my things along with my kit closin' it I turned and headed out, but not before my attention is captured once again by the lab tech who was bent over the microscope. I couldn't do nothin' but stare at him 'oooohhhh if only I could just...' my thoughts were interrupted when I head someone call my name I turned to see an amused Sara grinnin' at me

"If only you could what Nicky? Hmmm?" Sara asked innocently battin' her eyelashes,

'Shit did I say that out loud?' I asked to myself I couldn't be sure, but the sparkle in her eye told me that I had indeed voiced my thoughts out I looked over to where Greg was and I could see him smilin' at me I blushed and rushed out of the lab, but not before I heard Sara laughin' at me the whole way. The crime scene was long and tirin' basically the whole lab new that I liked Greg. I told Warrick what happened and he laughed.

"Nick man the sooner you fess up to your feelings for Greg the better you'll both be" Warrick told me I shook my head there was no way Greg could feel the same about me. He was straight and if he new he would be disgusted or feel betrayed and I value our friendship too much too let that happen.

"No way man! Greg would never go for me. He's straight and I value our friendship to take such a risk what if he get's disgusted with me? Or hates me because of it? I can't do that to him" I said Warrick sighed.

"Nick you don't even know if he'll return your feelings if you don't try" Warrick pointed out. I hated to admit it, but he did have a pretty good point, but still I will not risk it. Warrick let out an frustrated sigh, but before he walked away he had one last thing to say "Don't wait too long Nick because you never know when your life will be over" with that Warrick walked away leavin' me in my thoughts.

After we picked up our kits we walked back to my truck and got in. I turned the key and as the truck roared to life we drove off back towards the lab. This case was gettin' more and more complicated not a single suspect and not a single clue. I can only hope that Greg had found somethin' that we can go on. I walked into my crush's lab only to find one of the temp techs in there with him the guy was bein' too friendly to my Greg and whoa that thought sent me on my ass. '_When did I start soundin' possessive?'_ I thought, but that guy just would not let Greg go and I could see that he was beginnin' be very uncomfortable around him.

"Timmy listen I like you, but I don't '_like you' _like you get what I'm saying?" Greg said.

"Oh come on Greg just go out with me" I heard Timmy ask, but Greg shook his head.

"No Timmy now please leave" Greg begged I could hear the aspiration in his voice he was getting' frustrated to a tee.

"Why? Give me one good reason why?" Timmy asked and I found myself wantin' to know as well.

"Because I already have my eyes and heart set on someone else" Greg replied and my mouth hung opened was Greg already drawn to someone else? Oh I hoped not, but the way he was soundin'...

"Nick! Hey what can I do for ya?" Greg asked sheepishly I snapped out of my revery and forced a smile then I glared at Timmy.

"First things first you need to leave...NOW" I barked Timmy got the message real quick because the next thing I know he was gone and Greg looked amused.

"You know that wasn't necessary, but it sure as hell was funny" Greg told me I only grinned and nodded.

"Well he should have left you alone like ya asked" I pointed out he chuckled I smiled.

"So uh...you have your eyes on someone then huh?" I asked Greg looked at me then nodded.

"She must be one lucky lady" I said I tried to sound happy for him and hoped it worked.

Greg shrugged his smile had faded and my heart twisted with sadness for him "I wouldn't know seeing how he doesn't know how I feel in the first place" was Greg's response.

"Now Greg anyone would be happy to...wait did you just say he?" I began then asked as my brain finally made the connection. Greg nodded. "Y-Your gay?" I found myself askin' I was in shock at the news.

"Technically bi, but hey" Greg replied then he looked up for a moment "I hope this doesn't affect our friendship" I kept starin' at him for the longest time until I finally snapped out of it then I smiled.

"Nah were cool" I said and it was the truth and just to prove it I slapped him on the back and laughed. I heard Greg let out a sigh of relief.

"Now that that's out of the way what was the other thing you needed?" Greg asked me

"Oh yeah I was wonderin' if you had my results yet?" I asked Greg nodded.

"Yeah here you go" I took them and to my surprise our murderer made one huge mistake he left an entire hand print and I couldn't be more thrilled.

"Finally a break in the case! thanks Greg" I said happily he smiled and nodded.

I left the DNA lab and ran for the trace lab I handed Hodges the hand print and asked him if he could run this and see what he comes up with. He nodded takin' the bag I turned to leave for the night wantin' to get some much needed rest. I walked out of the lab and headed straight for my truck when I saw none other then my parents standin' there I was shocked, but happy at the same time so I walked over to them and greeted my folks like I had always done.

"Mom, Cisco what are ya doin' here?" I asked.

"We are in Vegas on a business trip and your father wanted to come and see you! Looks like your headed home" Jillian stated I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah long day! Well get in I'm headed home" I told them

they got in my mom in the front and my father in the back. I turned on my truck then I reached for the radio button turned it on and wouldn't you know it the radio was turned to another station and my only thought was Greg, he must have fiddled with my radio when we went to our crime scene a couple of days ago I just haven't turned it on until now. I reached to turn the station, but for some reason I paused and what I heard not only took me buy surprise it also took my parents by surprise as well.

"_Alright folks we had a request by Greg who do you want this song to go to?" "I want this song to go to Nick, because I know he won't be listening to it anyway" "Well there you have it folks a new one, but here it is Alison Krauss When You Say Nothing At All"_

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

I paused for the longest time tryin' to figure out what in the world Greg was tryin' to say! And I know it was Greg from the lab because he's the only one Greg I know that listens to crap like this, but this...this song is anythin', but crap so I just sat there listenin'

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

I looked at my parents who just had that content look on their faces. Then it clicked was Greg tryin' to say what I think he was? Could he possibly have feelin's for me? No it couldn't be...it just couldn't.

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_

_Old mr. webster could never define_

_What's being said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

"_There it is ladies and gentlemen When you say nothing at all hope you enjoyed now on to the next..."_

I cut the radio quickly and just continued to sit there starin' off until my mother broke the silence causin' me to jump I quickly looked over to her she had that smile plastered to her face and when I looked back at my father he did too. Some how they both new and it was a relief to say the most.

"Well Nicky sounds like you have a secret crush...well not so secret anymore so what are you goin' to do about it?" Jillian asked me

I remained silent for a moment then smiled as an idea quickly formed in my head. Greg loves me just as I love him and I'm gonna let him know just as he let me know the exact same way, but completely different. With that plan in motion I quickly started the car and drove off with my parents in the truck anticipating tomorrow to arrive.

**End.**


	2. Halo

**Chapter 2:** Halo

**Greg's POV**

I don't know what I've done to upset Nick, but for most of the day he has been avoiding me like the plague and I don't understand why. I mean every time I try and walk up to Nick to say something he always makes up an excuse and walks quickly away so yeah I'm frustrated because I don't know what I did to make him angry or mad. Then it clicked oh no what if he had heard the song? Shit shit shit that's why he's avoiding me because I had to open my big mouth.

"Nice going Sanders" I muttered to myself I was on the verge of tears. How could I be soooo stupid? Now I have to find a way to repair this if I can at all. Then I saw Sara walk in she could see the tears in my eyes and she smiled sadly.

"Hey Greggo are you ok?" Sara asked she was the only one I could talk to so I shook my head.

"No Sara I think I ruined mine and Nick's friendship" I said.

"Greg why would you think that?" Sara asked.

"Because I think he heard the song I had dedicated to him and now he's avoiding me" I said Sara looked at me.

"Well have you tried to talk to him about it?" Sara asked. I nodded fast.

"Yes and every time he turns and rushes away making an excuse up! Oh Sara what have I done?" I cried Sara pulled me into a hug and I sobbed once I felt my sobs I calmed and pulled back "Thanks Sara I'm ok now" Sara nodded then got up she stormed out of the lab.

**Sara's POV**

I was angry oh how I was mad. How dare Nick! How dare he hurt Greg like that I was going to tear him a new once I found him. I stormed all through the lab and those who saw me coming new to stand out of my way it wasn't until later I found him sitting in the breakroom with Catherine and the others he had his phone up to his ear. I pulled the door open violently causing everyone to jump just as Nick hung up the phone I stalked over to him they could see the fury in my eyes. Nick opened his mouth when I struck him in the face shocking everyone even him.

"Sara what the hell?"

**Nick's POV**

I had just hung up the phone for no one new what I was doin'. I had called the radio station just a few minutes ago then called Judy to turn on the radio so it can blare throughout the lab when suddenly the door to the breakroom came opened everyone that was beside me looked over only to see Sara standin' there she had that fury look in her eyes and I was wonderin' what got her in that state until she came stalkin' towards me then suddenly slappin' me across my face. I look back at her stunned mouth hung opened and all.

"Sara? What the hell?" I yelled out

"You deserved that you fucking jerk" Sara spat. I looked at her confused.

"Sara what in the hell are you talkin' about? What did I do?" I asked.

"What did you do? What did you do? I'll tell you exactly what you did you hurt Greg! You hurt him real bad" Sara stated I looked at her for a moment.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"Nick he was crying when I walked into the DNA lab he thinks your friendship is over now and which it probably is because he says you have been avoiding him" Sara yelled angrily I gasped.

"No no no no! I wasn't avoidin' him because of that! I promise I didn't mean to hurt him like that, but if my little plan is goin' to work then I needed to avoid him" I explained.

Sara seemed to have calmed down "What plan?" Sara asked curiously.

"You'll see...right about...now" I said and just on cue the radio cracked to life.

"_Alright ladies and gentlemen I just a request. I have had Nick Stokes from the crime lab request a song for a specail someone. Greg Sanders so here it is Beyonce's Halo"_

**Greg's POV**

I sat there in my lab wondering if NY could use another lab tech because after tonight I don't think I can handle working in the same building as Nick anymore. I let out a sad sigh when suddenly the intercom sounded and what I heard completely stunned me.

"_Alright ladies and gentlemen I just a request. I have had Nick Stokes from the crime lab request a song for a special someone. Greg Sanders so here it is Beyonce's Halo"_

I looked out into the hallway and found Nick standing there with that smile on his face. I got up and slowly walked out of my lab as did everyone around and the song began.

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well, baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make up a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm takin'_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

My mouth hung opened was Nick trying to say what I think he was? But the look in his eyes told me that he was, but I found myself unable to move for fear that this was nothing, but a dream. A good dream at that. I continued to stand there staring into his eyes as the song continued.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't forget_

_To pull me back to the ground again_

_Feels like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_The risk that I'm takin'_

_I'm never gonna shut you out_

Tears flooded my eyes and I found myself able to move unaware that I had been moving in the first place until both Nick and I were face to face. He had that tender look in his eyes and that smile that could make even the straightest guy fall for him. I turned my head when I caught someone out of the corner of my eye and there stood Nick's parents with that smile on their faces. It was a smile of pride and that's when I found my face being turned and Nick's were inches away from mine neither one of use broke eye contact.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_Halo, halo_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

Once the song ended and the intercom turned off we continued to stare at one another. Just when I thought I could breath once again I found Nick's lips against mine and the touch was electrifying to say the least. I immediately opened my mouth to allow him access and we shared the most sweetest kiss I have ever had in a long long time. When we finally pulled away to allow ourselves to breath he rested his forehead against mine.

"Greg baby I love you! I'm sorry that you thought I was avoidin' you, but I had to if this was goin' to work! I'm just glad it did" Nick said I laughed and nodded snuggling up into this chest as his arms circled around me.

"Yeah I'm soooo stupid I'm sorry if Sara said or did anything I just thought you hated me because of that song I had dedicated to you" I said Nick chuckled.

"Oh no quite the opposite in fact. I was thrilled to know that you loved me just as I do you and I planned to tell you even if the whole lab had to know" Nick said then the lab started cheering I looked over and saw that Nick's parents had left I turned back to him.

"Your mom and dad just left" I pointed out Nick nodded.

"Yeah they had to go back to Texas, but told me to bring you the next time I get off" Nick said I nodded.

I sighed happily as I finally had Nick. Things turned out differently and for the better. I didn't need to move after all because in the end I found that Nick loved me just like I love him and in my opinion that's all that mattered.

**END...**


End file.
